The Firecat Alchemist
by SesshyGirlFluffy
Summary: Ed's friend comes back and she's hot! What's this? The coronel's in love? What's ed gonna do?Dedicated to my friend Paula! Don't kill me! Review and vote pairings! Love ya! Next story: Fruits Basket!
1. Chapter 1

The Firecat Alchemist

Chapter 1

Ed grinned and put down the phone, then looked at his younger brother.

"Al, guess what?"

"What brother?"

"Paula's coming to live with us!And she's an alchemist, the Firecat Alchemist, and she's gonna work at Central!" He said chearfully.

"SHE IS? OMG! YAY!" Al jumped up and down.(Al got his body back and Ed got his leg back, but not his arm) "When is she coming?" he asked exitedly. Paula was a good friend to both the Elric brothers. She pretty much grew up with them. They all thought of her as a big sis, thought with Ed she was a little sis because she was the same age as him.

"She's at the train station waiting for us" he said.

"She is? Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Al said then dragged his brother out the door.

"Okay okay...lets go" he said and started walking to the trainstation with Al walking beside him.

"Do you think she'll remember me? Do you think she changed? Do you think she missed us?" Al asked hurriedly. Ed laughed.

"Of course she remembers you, she said for me to send you her love. Her voice sounded a little different but yea i think she changed a little. And of course she missed us, it was practacly the first thing she said" Ed said.

"Do you think we'll recognize her?" Al asked.

"Of course we will, she couldn't have changed that much..." As soon as Ed said that a girl stood in frong of him with brown hair and hazel eyes, man she was sexy! She was almost as tall as Mustang! She was wearing a strapless black tee that showed her stomach and a black miniskirt.  
She wore a black pair of long gloves that went to her elbow , it had the symbol that Roy has on his glove. She had a black cross necklace and was wearing long black boots that went to her knees. She was the hottest girl Ed has ever seen.

"Excuse me miss, can we help you?" Al said since Ed was drolling to much to talk. The girl looked at Al and smiled.

"Heya Alfie!" She said smiling wide. Al's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he lunged at her hugging her fiercely.

"Paula! I missed you!" He said hugging her, she hugged him back and lifted him so she was carring him on her hip.

"I missed you too Al" she said with tears in her eyes. "You've grown so much! But you're still as cute as hell"  
Al puffed up his chest and she laughed. She looked at Ed.

"Hey Ed! I missed you too!" she said. Ed quit drooling and smiled at her.

"Missed you too Paula..." He said.

"Where are my kisses?" she said and Ed chocked. Al gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave him one too. "That's more like it!" she said and looked at Ed. "Hello? Earth to Ed? Kiss here?" she said confused. Ed blushed and she lowered her head so he could give her a peck on the cheek. She gave him one too and he quit blushing.

"It's great to see you...you changed a lot!" Ed said. Paula smirked and nodded.

"So did you, you look so much cuter!" she said. Ed blushed a little but smiled.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Ed asked.

"Can we drop off my stuff and stay home? I have a lot of unpacking to do and lots of presents!" she said smiling.

"Sure lets go!" ed said. On the way back to their apartment(military apartment) they got to catch up. Paula was still the same in the inside and she looked amazing. When they got home Paula put Al down and looked around. It was pretty clean, a couple of dirty clothes on the floor, some dishes in the sink. Ed scratched the back of his head and shut the door.

"sorry about the mess..." he laughed. Paula smiled and picked up the clothes and made a pile.

"No prob, you're men! I can officially be your maid as a payment for me moving here" she said and put the pile on the coffee table.

"Thanx, at least now we get some decent food...it's a good thing i went shopping yesterday!"

"Yep! I know how much you loved my cooking!I'm gonna change and then i'll clean everything" she said smiling. Ed told her she could change in the bathroom. a few minutes later she came out wearing hot pink pjs that were like her other clothes exept it had pants. She looked at Ed and smiled.

"Ed, you can go take a shower and i'll clean up. Once i'm done i'll braid your hair!" she said.

"But Paula-" he whined.

"No buts! Go! Before I light your ass on fire!" she warned seriously.

"Okay okay!" He put his hands up in defeat and she smiled. He went into the bathroom. Paula washed the dishes, vacumed,  
dusted and washed his clothes in five minutes flat. She heard the door knock and looked at Al. He nodded and she opened the door. she saw a really handsome man in uniform. The man blinked.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house..."hestarted saying. Al jumped from behind paula and waved.

"Hi coronel! You have the right house, please come in!" Al said and nodded to paula. Paula sidestepped and let Roy in. She closed the door."Please Coronel, have a seat" And Roy did so. Al noticed Roy looking at Paula."Oh! How rude of me! This is Corenel Roy mustang,Paula. YOu'll love working for him!" Roy looked confusedlty at Paula.

"Hello Coronel! I am Paula Hartung,The Firecat Alchemist, I look forward to working with you at central!" she said happily.

"Hello, you may call me Roy. The firecat alchemist? I hear a lot about you...we are very similar." he said.

"Yes, i have heard of you to and agree. Our style of fighting is familiar-"

"PAULA!CAN YOU GET MY BOXERS FOR ME?" Ed screemed from the shower. Roy looked shocked and al chuckled.

"Excuse me Roy, SURE BE RIGHT THERE! AND YOU BETTER BE WASHING YOUR EARS!" she yelled and grabbed a pair of boxers and opened the bathroom without knocking.They heard her screaming about hot water and washing ears, then she came out smirking.  
"Sorry about that" she said. Al smirked at her.

"Did nii-san forget to wash behind his ears?" he asked and she nodded. His smirk widdened."So you did it for him?"

"Yea, he's such a baby! He kept yelling about knocking, it's not like i haven't seen it before..."she said smirking.

"You're his...lover?"Roy asked shocked and Al bursted laughing at the Coronels face filled with horror. Right then Ed came from the bathroom wearing boxers and his hair down.

"You ever heard of knocking!You scared me half to death! And you didn't have to scrub my ears! I'm not-"he stopped at mid sentence once he spotted Roy.He went strait and saluted."Coronel, i'm sorry. I didn't notice you" Roy looked at Ed with a shocked face.

"I cannot beleive you...and her..." he said pointing to paula. Ed looked confuse then smirked. He walked over to Paula and planted a kiss on her cheek and hugged her to him.

"I hope you have something good cooking...honey" Al bursted in laughing and Paula smiled at the horrible face the Coronel made.

"Quit scaring him, and sit down so i can braid your hair" she said laughing and patted the the couch. Ed pouted and sat down and paula started braiding his hair."Oh, Ed! I love your hair!" she squeeled. When she was done they both stood up.  
"Excuse me,I have to finish cooking" she said and rushed to the kitchen.

"So Coronel...what do you think?" Ed smirked.

"What could she see in a pipsqueak like you? She must be as old as me!" he shouted.

"She's not with Ed, Coronel. She's just his friend. And she's a year older than Ed" Al said laughing. Roy looked shocked.  
Ed sighed and roy smirked.

"So she's free?" he said smirking.At that moment Paula came in and plopped down on the couch.She yawned and stretched arching her back and letting a sigh when it cracked. Ed and Roy looked to her and Al was clueless. What she did turned both the guys on.

"Oh,Roy?" Paula said.

"Yes?" Roy asked.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"Paula asked politely. Roy looked at Ed and al.

"Sure" he answered."but before dinner could we spar? I like to know the limits of my employes"

"No problem! Just let me get my gloves!" She rushed to her lugage and pulled out her gloves. She put them on and looked at Roy."You going down Coronel!"she smirked.

"I doubt it..." he smirked.

"Try to not set the apartment on fire..." Al said. They both nodded.

"You first Coronel..."she smirked. Roy snapped his fingers and greated an explosion near her, but she dodged.

"Too slow!"She snapped her fingers and a cat-like flame pounced on roy.He was caught off guard and it butned his shirt.  
He looked at her to see her smirk more.He nodded and ripped the rest of his shirt off.

"Very nice,you're a worthy opponent"he smirked and snapped and she easily dodged. He snapped and snapped again but she just dodged with amazing reflexes.She panted and snapped her finger and a bright flame engulfed her,she then clapped her hands together and put them on the ground. A gun apeared from the ground. She heald it and pointed it to Roys head.  
She tryed and shoot him but he was fast. He grabbed her wrist and the gun fell on the floor. She jumped back and he just stood there.They both panted. Roy nodded andthey both put their hands down. Ed and Al stood there gaping.  
"Great match, we'll call it a tie for now...you're cake is ready" he smiled and she ran off into the kitchen.Leaving two gaping Elrics and a tired Coronel behind. 


	2. Chapter 2 Huh?

Chapter 2:

They all sat down and everyone quickly dug in.

"Ah! This is delicious!" Al said beaming at Paula.

"I missed your cooking! Man, I swear you could boil rocks and I'd still eat them!" Ed said and she blushed.

"Yes, this is the best food I have ever tasted!" Roy said smiling and she blushed more.

"You bet! I'm the best cook in the whole world! Muwahahahahaha!" she said laughing evilly trying to break the compliments.

"You're so nutty!" Al said smiling and she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"And you're the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Look at how cute you are! You're like the definition of adorableness!" she said smirking and he puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yea well, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen… "Ed said jokingly but Paula decided to tease him.

"Aww! Does Chibi-chan have a crush on me?" she said teasingly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO COMPARE ME TO A GRAIN OF RICE?" he yelled angrily. Paula busted out in laughing.

"Well, I don't think you're small! You're growing, soon you'll have growth spurts and stuff!" she said comforting and calming Ed down. He smiled at her apologetically. "But since you're only a year younger than me and never had a first kiss, and it's obvious you lust after me, I'll do you a favor…"she said smirking and grabbed Ed's chin and lifted it so her lips were 3 cm away from his. He felt her breath tickle his lips and flushed. "Why are you looking so flustered?" she asked teasingly and he turned redder then his cloak. She looked at a grinning Al "Should I give him some tongue? What do you think Al?" she asked him smirking. There was a thud on the background but everyone ignored it.

"Go for it, might make it more memorable!" he said looking like he was going to burst laughing. She looked seductively back at a flustered Ed.

"Do you want some tongue Short-stuff?" she asked and watched as his face went to an impossible shade of red. He opened his mouth but he could only stutter. She smirked evilly and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. She pulled back to see his eyes wide as saucers and he was completely in shock. "Well, at least you brushed your teeth…"she laughed and Al joined her. Mustang fainted when he hear her ask Al if Ed wanted tongue.

"I wish I had a camera!" Al laughed. "But you didn't give him tongue!" he said smirking.

"I didn't want to ruin his first kiss, but now that that's over…" she looked back at Ed and grabbed his shoulders and pressed her lips to his very fiercely. He gasped when he felt her tongue go over his bottom lip and she took that opportunity to push her tongue in his mouth and explored. She was surprised to say the least when she realized he tasted like vanilla ice-cream with a dash of almonds.

_**'His lips feel so soft'**_ she thought and ran her hand over Ed's braid relishing the feel of his hair.**_'Just like silk...he has better hair then me!'_**

****But the most surprising thing was when he kissed her back just as fiercely and he took dominance over the kiss and put his arms around her waist. They both pulled back and looked at each other with half-lidded eyes. Then they….

(Cliffy! MWAHAHAHAA! Review! No flames!I know this was short but I'll make the other chapter longer.)


End file.
